Calendrier de l'Avent 2015
by majamaja
Summary: Un petit calendrier de l'Avent avec une micro-histoire d'amour (principalement des drabbles) par jour jusqu'au 25 décembre pour attendre Noël ensemble.
1. Chapitre 1

**NdA: Hello les gens! Bon, pour surmonter mon blocage (fichu syndrome de la page blanche qui dure, dure, dure...), j'ai décidé de vous écrire un petit calendrier de l'Avant sur des couples de Harry Potter. Je préviens d'avance, j'ai beaucoup de devoirs en ce moment (1ère s, quand tu nous tient!) et aucune avance concernant ce projet donc je ne garantie rien sur le rythme de parution même si je vais essayer de vous écrire un petit quelque chose tous les jours.**

 **Sinon, pour ce qui est du projet en lui-même, je pense faire quelques centaines de mots par jour sur un baiser ou un moment de complicité entre deux couples canons ou en marge du canon de notre univers préféré. Donc désolée pour les fans de Dramione, de Snarry et autres SBLP mais je ne donnerai pas là dedans, à bon entendeur salut! J'ai déjà une liste de mes couples maintenant il me faut du temps.**

 **Autre chose, je suis totalement incapable de voir mes fautes d'orthographe alors je fais de mon mieux mais me signaler celles qui ont échappé à ma vigilance serait sympa!**

 **Aujourd'hui on commence par un couple** ** _must-have_** **mais que je déteste, je voulais donc m'en débarrasser au plus vite. J'attends donc votre avis avec impatience!**

 **Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas blonde et je n'habite pas en Écosse. Ai-je besoin d'en dire plus?**

Chapitre 1: Le 1er Décembre

Le jeune homme sortit de la Salle Commune en courant à toutes jambes, une main dans les cheveux afin de les ébouriffer, l'autre tenant son sac de cours qu'il remonta sur son épaule. Ignorant les rires amusés de l'assemblée et les boutades de son meilleur ami, il se précipita dans le couloir et dévala les marches menant au hall de l'école.

"Non..." Soupira-t'-il désespéré quand l'escalier farceur pivota sur lui même, lui rallongeant singulièrement le chemin au passage.

Une douzaine de minutes plus tard, James Potter entrait dans la Grande Salle, hors d'haleine et les cheveux plus emmêlés que jamais.

Il s'immobilisa un instant entre les tables bondées de Poufsouffle et de Gryffondor, rejeta les épaules en arrière et s'avança d'un pas sûr dans la mince allée tout en tentant de ne pas trébucher sur les piles de livres et les cartables qui la jonchaient. Arrivé à proximité de celle qu'il cherchait, il posa doucement une main sur son épaule et lâcha son sac par terre.

La jeune fille aux cheveux de feu se mit vivement debout en se dégageant brutalement et commença littéralement à lui hurler dessus, que c'était une honte qu'il soit _autant_ en retard alors qu'elle lui avait _précisément_ demandé d'être à l'heure mais que _tous les jours_ c'était la même histoire et qu'elle en avait plus que marre de lui; le tout exprimé en des termes extrêmement fleuris et appropriés à la bouche d'une demoiselle. James essaya faiblement de protester avant de changer de stratégie: il enroula un bras autour de la taille de Lily et lui coupa la parole en l'embrassant fougueusement sous les applaudissements de leurs camarades et les plaintes scandalisées des professeurs.

James songea alors que Lupin pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, cette méthode pour mettre Lily de bonne humeur était quand même bien plus efficace.

Ou pas, vu la monumentale gifle que la rouquine lui assena sous les rires des autres adolescents.

 **Alors, review?**


	2. Chapitre 2

**NdA: Hello les gens! Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews, c'est super sympa! Ensuite, voilà un nouveau chapitre un peu différent du premier, j'attends avec impatience votre avis dessus :p!**

 **Disclaimer: J'aimerais bien que HP soit à moi... Malheureusement JKR n'a toujours pas voulu me vendre son œuvre :'(**

Harry est lassé: depuis qu'il est en couple, son meilleur ami ne lui prête plus la moindre attention. Alors qu'il passe devant le couple enlacé sur le sofa, il songe qu'il aimerait bien que les choses redeviennent comme avant, quand Ron et Hermione se parlaient encore.

Hermione a le cœur brisé: elle ne parvient pas à Les regarder mais pas non plus à Les ignorer et elle a l'impression de mourir un petit peu plus chaque jour. Elle tente pourtant de se cacher la vérité en se disant que de toute façon, Ron n'a jamais été pour elle alors qu'elle s'échappe de la Salle Commune ou Ron et Elle sont entrelacés.

Ginny est furieuse et a de plus en plus envie de jeter un sort de Chauve-Furie à Ron et à Lavande. Quels imbéciles! Ils dérangent tout le monde en choquant les plus jeunes et en empêchant les plus grands de travailler. Et puis, ils ont brisé le cœur d'Hermione, sa grande sœur, sa confidente, sa meilleure amie et ça, Ginny ne pourra jamais le leur pardonner.

Seamus est jaloux. Jaloux de Ron, plus connu, plus populaire, meilleur joueur de Quidditch et meilleur ami de Harry. Et en plus, il sort avec Lavande, la douce et amusante Lavande pour laquelle il craque depuis des années sans jamais oser lui avouer. Seamus traverse la Salle Commune et les voit en train de s'embrasser sur le sofa, inconscients du reste du monde. Alors il sort, avec un goût de sang dans la bouche et un désir de détruire le monde.

Dean et Neville en ont marre. L'ambiance dans leur dortoir est catastrophique: Seamus ne parle plus ni à Dean, ni à Harry car ce dernier a engagé le premier dans l'équipe de Quidditch, et ni Harry, ni Seamus ne parlent à Ron. Et tout ça à cause d'un seul couple, les deux adolescents occupés à se dévorer la bouche sur le canapé d'à coté.

Pavarti s'ennuie car sa meilleure amie, maintenant qu'elle entretient une relation amoureuse avec le grand Ronald Weasley semble avoir totalement oublié son existence; et les autres garçons de son année sont bien trop occupés à se faire mutuellement la tête pour passer du temps avec elle. Sans parler d'Hermione, la Mademoiselle-Je-Sais-Tout changée en Reine-Des-Madeleines et qui évoque de plus en plus Mimi Geignarde. Alors Pavarti, assise sur son pouf préféré au coin du feu continue de se sentir seule.

Ron et Lavande, quant à eux, ils sont heureux et à mille lieues de se préoccuper de l'effet que leur couple a sur leurs camarades. Après tout, l'amour est un égoïsme à deux, n'est-ce pas?

 **Alors, review?**


	3. Chapitre 3

**NdA: Ce chapitre le voilà enfin, il a failli être vraiment en retard et puis je me suis dit: "Mes pauvres lecteurs! Ils sont beaucoup plus importants que la lecture analytique de français, mon essai d'anglais et mes exos de maths!" Donc le voilà, à mes risques et périls, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Il parle d'un couple un peu inhabituel mais comme d'hab, je vous laisse juger par vous même. Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

 **Disclaimer: Nein, Niet, Nitch, no, non, HP isn't mine... snif...**

Percy se fige un instant, écoute soigneusement pour vérifier qu'il n'y a personne aux alentours puis se force à inspirer et à expirer doucement. S'il est surpris maintenant, il risque un renvoi immédiat. Mais s'il est vu en train de fouiller dans les archives du Ministère dans le dossier des Indésirables et des nés-moldus en fuite, il sera passible de peine de mort.

Mais voilà, Percy n'a pas le choit: Il doit aider ces nés-moldus en faisant disparaitre leur dossier ou ils subiront le baiser du Détraqueur. Et il est le plus haut gradé de tous les résistants infiltrés de son réseau, c'est donc à lui d'accomplir cette mission.

Percy se glisse rapidement entre les piles de paperasse et attrape à la va-vite celles qu'il était venu chercher, le tout l'oreille aux aguets. Il s'apprête à sortir lorsqu'il percute de plein fouet quelqu'un. Il l'entend jurer à mi-voix et tire sa baguette de sa manche tout en se redressant.

A sa plus grande surprise, il est en face d'Audrey, sa secrétaire. Mais ce qui le sidère le plus ce n'est pas la présence de la jeune femme ici mais le paquet de fiches de nés-moldus qui ne sont absolument pas sensées se trouver entre ses mains. Audrey, la Miss Transparence de son département, une résistante? Impossible à première vue, tout le monde considère l'ancienne Serpentard comme une Sang-Pure qui soutient depuis longtemps le régime en place.

En face de lui, la jeune femme semble l'avoir percé à jour alors qu'elle ramasse ses affaires puis s'immobilise une seconde. Percy l'imite et comprend avec horreur qu'un groupe de sorciers approche: aucune issue ou explication possible, ils sont piégés à moins de griller leurs couvertures respectives.

Audrey relève la tête et d'une voix étranglée par l'urgence murmure: "Tu me fais confiance?" Percy acquiesce, indécis et paniqué. Alors, elle lui arrache des mains ses dossiers et les jette en tas derrière eux.

Puis, au moment où les hauts gradés entrent dans la salle des Archives, Audrey se dresse sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse fougueusement. Le jeune homme se fige une seconde avant de jouer le jeu alors qu'un "Hum hum" fort reconnaissable retentit dans la pièce.

Audrey et Percy se détachent l'un de l'autre un peu à regret et pivotent dans la même direction. Le sorcier éclate de rire et se penche vers celle qui l'accompagne en murmurant: "Chérie, je crois que quelqu'un d'autre a eu la même idée que nous." avant de quitter la salle.

Les deux jeunes gens soufflent un instant et Audrey remarque, d'un ton détaché: "Tu embrasses plutôt bien tout compte fait! Tu me raccompagnes jusqu'à chez moi, pour qu'on parle un peu?"

Et Percy accepte, songeant qu'au final il ne sait rien d'elle.

Alors, review?


	4. Chapitre 4

**NdA: Mon Dieu mon Dieu, tellement dur à écrire ce chapitre! Grosse panne d'inspi et manque de motivation car mon attention a été occupée ailleurs... Ma prof de latin m'a annoncé que je faisais partie des quelques personnes de ma promo pouvant tenter le Concours Général de Latin (la version hein, pas le thème ^^) et qu'elle nous encourageait à le faire! Alors évidemment ça a un peu monopolisé mon attention sans compter que j'ai plein de devoirs en ce moment... Bouh je suis fatiguée et il doit y avoir des fautes partout!**

 **Enfin je doute que ce soit le sujet; Enjoy and review comme on dit!**

 **Disclaimer: J'ai cassé ma tirelire... Le verdict vous vous en doutez bien est que je n'ai pas assez d'économies pour me payer HP...**

Réponse à Guest: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira!

Pansy continue pendant un instant d'observer le babillage incessant de deux Premières Années avides de ragots de seconde main puis scrute avec plus d'attention le groupe de jeunes filles de son âge et de sa condition assises toutes ensembles sur le canapé de la Salle Commune. Laquelle Drago a-t' il bien pu inviter au Bal de Noël? La blonde et joyeuse Daphné, ou sa petite sœur Astoria qui est absolument splendide malgré ses douze ans. Ou alors la mystérieuse et attirante Tracey à moins qu'il n'ait préféré la menue Flora ou sa jumelle Hestia. Pansy n'en a pas la moindre idée et ne souhaite au fond ne pas le savoir car qui que ce soit, elle a conscience que ce sera toujours mieux qu'elle. Mais voilà, Pansy est désespérément amoureuse du beau Drago Malefoy depuis des années et depuis un mois ne rêve plus que d'une chose, d'être sa cavalière pour le Bal de Noël organisé pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Pansy a déjà tout prévu, de son maquillage à ses chaussures en passant par ses bijoux et sa robe mais il lui manque le plus important, une escorte et elle est très difficile en la matière. Elle n'a pourtant plus aucun espoir d'être invitée par personne. A chaque fois qu'elle passe devant un miroir, elle réalise qu'elle ne tient pas la comparaison avec les autres filles mêmes les seulement "potable": trop petite, trop grosse même si tout le monde lui dit le contraire, des yeux sombres et banals, une trop petite bouche, pas de poitrine... La liste s'allonge sur des pages et des pages. Alors elle se contente d'attendre une invitation de n'importe qui, sans trop d'espoir.

Pansy voit alors la porte de la Salle Commune s'ouvrir et Drago se glisser à l'intérieur. Comme dans un rêve il se dirige vers elle et la salue. Elle répond, incapable de détacher ses yeux de son visage. Il est si... tout! Beau, intelligent, gentil, Sang-Pur, avec une famille incroyable, un manoir et un patrimoine splendide, c'est le prince charmant!

"Pansy? Pansy est-ce-que tu m'écoutes?" Pansy bat des paupières. Oh non, il va la prendre pour une demeurée! "Oui oui bien sûr Drago, je suis juste un peu fatiguée, c'est tout." Elle sourit, espérant qu'il ne trouvera pas ça trop bizarre.

"Pansy, je voulais justement te demander de m'accompagner au Bal de Noël mais si tu es fatiguée, je peux m'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre.."

Oh non, oh non, non non non non NON! Pansy pince les lèvres, se forçant à murmurer un petit " Oui Drago j'accepte avec plaisir ton invitation." Alors qu'intérieurement elle n'a envie que de hurler son bonheur à tout le monde.

Puis Drago lui glisse dans la main un petit mais sublime bouquet de pensées et se penche un peu plus vers elle. Pansy relève la tête au moment où il l'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres et sa dernière pensée est qu'elle a peut-être une chance d'être sa princesse, même si ce n'est que pour une seule nuit.

Oui bon, c'est pas du cent pour cent canon mais vu mon stade de fatigue avancé j'ai envie de dire "tant pis"...

Alors, Review?


	5. Chapitre 5

**NdA: Désolée pour hier soir mais mon ordi a fait des siennes et j'ai été bonne pour réécrire ce chapitre! Du coup je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps d'en écrire un autre d'ici ce soir car celui-ci est plutôt volumineux. Ce n'est pas vraiment un couple, plutôt un... fantasme collectif! Enfin je vous laisse découvrir, Enjoy and Review!**

 **Disclaimer: Misa ne détiens pas la possession dé la série de livres préférés de voussa!**

Alicia Splinnet se leva brusquement, manquant de peu renverser les choppes de bièreaubeurre et les assiettes de tarte aux pommes et aux amandes et s'exclama: "Lee, j'en ai marre! Si tu m'invites à t'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard de manière... plus qu'amicale, j'aimerais au moins que tu me prêtes un peu d'attention et que tu ne passes pas tout ton temps à mater quelqu'un d'autre!" Le jeune homme tenta faiblement de nier: "Mais non Alicia, je ne..." Bien mal lui en prit. Elle le coupa brusquement: "Surtout s'il s'agit de la barmaid!" et claquant des talons, elle quitta le pub bondé.

Pansy retint un soupir en songeant qu'elle aimerait presque imiter la poursuiveuse des Gryffondors, tant elle s'ennuyait, coincée entre Crabbe et Goyle. Presque. Après tout, elle avait été invitée par Drago Malefoy en personne et elle était absolument sûre qu'il ne s'abaisserait jamais à regarder une vulgaire tenancière de bar. Oh. Oh oh oh oh oh! Il n'avait pas osé. Pas ici, pas alors qu'elle était assise en face de lui. Pansy battit des paupières, se pinça pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas, en vain. Choquée et outragée, elle se leva et alla rejoindre Millie, Daphné et Tracy qui payaient leur addition à la table d'à coté et sortit derrière elles, sous le regard médusé de Drago qui n'avait visiblement pas compris que ses actes avaient des conséquences.

Hannah et Susan fermèrent au même moment leurs stupides manuels de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et échangèrent un regard lourd alors que Sally-Ann et Megan qui en entrant avaient manqué être renversées par Alicia Splinnet, les rejoignaient. Megan leur demanda: "Mais où sont passés les garçons? Ils n'étaient pas censés aller chercher les boissons?" en guise de réponse, Hannah se contenta de désigner le bar où Wayne, Ernie et Justin échangeaient des plaisanteries de plus en plus idiotes dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention de Madame Rosmerta, sous le regard un brin moqueur du non moins stupide mais résolument gay Zacharias. "Bon, soupira Sally-Ann, on les plante là?" Ses trois amies acquiescèrent et entreprirent de quitter Les Trois Balais en échangeant un regard un brin compréhensif avec le groupe de filles de Serpentard qui les avait imitées.

Morag tapa du poing sur la table: "Anthony! Ça fait cinq minutes que je te pose la même question, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de répondre! Oh et puis zut, viens Mandy, on s'en va!" Sa meilleure amie eut un petit sourire compatissant et soulagé: depuis le temps que Morag essayait de la caser avec Anthony! Mais c'était sans compter sur l'attirance du jeune homme pour la voluptueuse tenancière du principal pub de Pré-au-Lard.

Dans un coin de la salle, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott sourirent en voyant les adolescentes quitter l'endroit les unes après les autres, lassées et un brin jalouses de l'attention sans faille de leurs amis, frères et autres petit-copains pour la tenancière, ou plutôt pour sa nouvelle robe qui dévoilait plus de choses qu'elle n'en dissimulait. Crush collectif vous dites? Hormones en folie ou preuve de la perversité des adolescents boutonneux serait plus exact...

 **Alors, review?**


	6. Chapitre 6

**NdA: Hello les gens! J'ai failli vous oublier vu que mes cours finissaient à 19 h (vive les TPE en 1ère S!) mais je viens de tilter que je n'ai pas posté aujourd'hui! Et comme ce weekend vous n'avez eu qu'un chapitre, je me suis dit qu'il ne fallait exagérer... Pensez à reviewer, ça me donne vraiment du courage mais merci à tout le monde, les lecteurs d'abord, surtout que vous avez fait péter le compteur ( 260 vues en moins d'une semaine! Je vous aime!) et bien sûr aux reviewers et aux followers! Sur ce, Enjoy and Review!**

 **Disclaimer: Si Harry Potter était à moi, Snapinou, Fred, Tonks et Dobbychou auraient survécu. Je dis ça je dis rien!**

La nuit n'était pas tombée depuis bien longtemps que déjà Andromeda Black sortait de sa chambre dans le couloir de la maison de ses cousins, aussi lugubre lorsqu'il n'était pas éclairé que dans ses souvenirs. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la pièce dans laquelle elle avait toujours dormi mais qui lui semblait pourtant bien impersonnelle et ne ressentit rien en pensant qu'elle ne la reverrait plus jamais, qu'elle ne s'y reposerait et qu'elle n'y travaillerait plus jamais.

Andromeda descendit silencieusement les escaliers, tentant de ne faire aucun bruit et de surtout ne pas se prendre les pieds dans l'épais tapis cramoisi. Personne ne savait qu'elle partait: ses parents la croyaient bien trop dépendante et rêveuse, son oncle et sa tante la connaissaient à peine dans le fond, Sirius était préoccupé par ses propres problèmes familiaux, Bella à seulement seize ans commençait déjà à devenir folle, Regulus était trop jeune. Et Cissy... a la pensée de sa plus jeune sœur, la jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer. L'année dernière, à la suite d'une dispute familiale des plus violentes, Cissy, en larmes et avec un énorme coquard lui avait fait jurer de ne pas l'abandonner. Comme elle allait la détester quand elle découvrirait son absence le lendemain matin en guise de cadeau de Noël! Mais elle n'avait plus le choix, c'était s'enfuir ou épouser de force Rosier ou l'un des frères Lestrange. Et ça, Andromeda ne pourrait jamais le supporter, elle s'ouvrirait les veines à la moldue plutôt que de jurer amour et fidélité à quelqu'un d'autre que Ted. La pensée de son âme sœur, profondément méprisé et haï par sa famille lui insuffla un peu de courage.

Andromeda se glissa dans le hall d'entrée après avoir déposé sur la table de la salle à manger deux lettres: une pour tout le monde et une adressée plus précisément à Cissy dans laquelle elle détaillait ses motifs, lui souhaitait d'être heureuse et lui demandait de ne pas tenter de la retrouver. Elle n'espérait pas pouvoir la revoir. Andromeda ne le savait pas encore, mais les deux sœurs n'allaient pas se parler pendant plus de vingt ans.

Andromeda ouvrit la porte, inspira doucement, sortit de la maison et claqua la porte derrière elle. Pour la première fois de ses dix-huit ans d'existence, elle était libre. Au bout de la rue, Ted l'attendait. Elle se précipita vers lui et sous la froide lueur des étoiles et le souffle glacé du vent qui chantait la liberté, ils s'embrassèrent.


	7. Chapitre 7

**NdA: Hello les gens! Petite NdA car pas beaucoup d'infos à vous donner excepté que j'ai trop de devoirs mais je doute que ça vous intéresse... Le chpitre d'aujourd'hui ne m'inspirait pas du tout, je l'ai écrit alors que j'étais coincée dans le bus dans les bouchons... C'est pour vous dire que ça doit être nul, et vu l'heure, bourré de fautes! Enfin bref, Enjoy and Review!**

 **Disclaimer: Si Harry Potter était à moi, je n'aurais pas besoin d'apprendre mon cours d'histoire sur l'URSS en écrivant des fanfictions.**

##############

Fred ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque son petit frère s'effondra en face de lui l'air épuisé, tout en laissant tomber sur la table une lourde pile de livres et de rouleaux de parchemin froissés. Il ne put pas non plus résister à l'envie de le taquiner à voix basse, vérifiant juste auparavant qu'aucun professeur ne se trouvait à proximité. Ronald répondit en grognant qu'il avait trop de boulot et que c'était de la faute de la "chauve-souris des cachots", n'ayant pas remarqué que ladite chauve-souris s'était approchée silencieusement ce qui lui valut deux heures de retenue, nettoyage de chaudrons en prime, pour irrespect à un membre du corps enseignant.

George, assis à côté de Fred attendit que Snape se soit un peu éloigné et demanda alors d'un ton faussement innocent: "Et du coup, tu as une cavalière? Parce qu'à ce rythme, tu es bon pour inviter Mimi Geignarde! Harry est tranquille, vu que c'est un champion, n'importe quelle fille plaquera son escorte pour l'accompagner. Mais toi..."

Fred remarqua alors le petit coup d'œil d'Angelina qui venait de s'installer discrètement en face de George et décida de tenter sa chance avec elle. Après tout, contrairement à son frère qui avait sauté sur l'occasion pour inviter la plus belle fille de Poudlard, Diana Springs, Serdaigle et sixième année, il n'avait toujours pas de cavalière et d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, la poursuiveuse non plus. Il se pencha en avant, envoyant au passage à Ron le regard qui signifiait: "Prend en de la graine apprenti!" et tapota le coude de la jeune femme. Elle releva la tête et un sourcil puis sourit et fit oui de la tête alors qu'il mimait l'acte de danser, se hâtant alors que Snape revenait vers eux à vitesse grand V. L'affaire était dans le sac!


	8. Chapitre 8

**NdA: Hello les gens! Aujourd'hui, chapitre court comme d'hab mais où l'onvoit beaucoup d'amours différents: mari/femme, grand mère/petit fils, amis, mère/fille... Je vous laisse profiter et me donner votre ressenti, en bien ou en mal. Et je rappelle aux plus de 200 personnes qui ont lu cette fanfiction en silence que je n'ai jamais mangé personne! Sur ce, Enjoy and Review!**

 **Disclaimer: Si Harry Potter était à moi... Je n'écrirais pas de fanfiction dessus. By the way, les billiballes sont à moi!**

############################

Neville attend que sa grand-mère se soit un peu éloignée pour aller parler à une infirmière puis se penche au-dessus de la poubelle où elle a jeté son cadeau d'anniversaire. Non mais oh! C'est peut-être la même chose tous les ans, un papier de bonbon bleu vif et un peu froissé mais c'est sa maman qui le lui a donné et ça; c'est sacré! Neville a eu huit ans hier mais toujours aucun signe de magie. Il espère tellement fort qu'il est un sorcier e qu'il ira à Poudlard pour rendre ses parents fiers! Neville sourit tout seul alors qu'il s'assure machinalement que son père qui a les yeux perdus dans le vide est bien installé.

Neville décide alors de sortir quelques minutes, histoire d'explorer un peu l'hôpital, mais sans trop s'éloigner: Qui sait quand sa grand-mère va revenir? Il se glisse dans le couloir et aperçoit une incroyable petite fille aux incroyables cheveux blond foncé qui lui tombent jusqu'à la taille. Elle se retourne soudainement vers lui et dit: "Tiens, c'est mignon, il y a des billiballes qui tournent autour de tes oreilles!" Neville se force à vaincre sa timidité pour lui demander: "C'est quoi des bi... Des billa..." Il retente sa chance une dernière fois: "Des bibabilles?" Elle a un petit sourire, pas un sourire moqueur ou méchant, non, un sourire gentil et un peu grave pour une aussi petite fille: "Des bi-lli-balles! Ce sont des petites créatures qui tournent autour des oreilles des gens qui sont heureux. Tiens, regarde ce médicomage: il y en a un près de son oreille! Tu le vois?" Neville ne voit rien du tout, mais il hoche la tête ce qui lui vaut un sourire très chaleureux. Enhardi, il la questionne: Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" elle le regarde et murmure: "Ma maman s'est fait mal en testant un nouveau sort alors papa l'a emmené ici. Il était vraiment furieux et ils se disputaient même s'ils s'aiment vraiment beaucoup, ça a fait fuir tous les billiballes alors je les ai suivis jusqu'ici. Oh! Ils vont tous par là! Tu m'accompagnes?" Et en prononçant ces mots, elle le regarde droit dans les yeux. Neville lui dit oui et la suit, un peu incertain.

La petite blonde s'arrête vite devant une porte et Neville réalise que c'est la chambre de ses parents. Et il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire largement quand il voit que ses deux parents sont assis sur le même lit et se tiennent doucement la main. La fille se penche vers lui et souffle:" Tes parents aussi s'aiment vraiment et sont heureux: cette chambre est pleine de billiballes!".

############################

 **So, review? J'imagine que vous avez compris qui est la petite fille...**


	9. Chapitre 9

**NdA: Hellooooooooo les gens! Je suis vraiment désolée pour hier soir mais je n'ai pas du tout eu de temps pour posté (trop de travail et des oraux qui approchent à toute allure...) alors pour la peine, chapitre plus long et plus développé aujourd'hui! J'aime vraiment beaucoup ce thème et si rentrer dans l'esprit du personnage du point de vue duquel il est écrit n'a pas été facile, une fois que j'y suis parvenue, c'était génial! Je me suis même éclatée à caser deux trois remarques bien cyniques au milieu et en fin du texte, je vous laisse me dire ce que vous en pensez! Comme musique, je vous conseille vivement la musique cultissime du lac des cygnes de Tchaïkovski qui m'a beaucoup inspiré. Enfin bref, Enjoy and Review!**

 **Disclaimer: J'enverrais bien un email à JKR pour savoir à combien elle veut me vendre son oeuvre mais une amie m'z dit que c'était mort. Snif...**

##############################

En public, les Black n'hésitaient jamais à louer les mariages arrangés qui ne se contentaient pas de conserver le patrimoine dans un même ensemble de familles mais qui préservaient également le rang et l'honneur du sang qui restait ainsi pur de toute souillure. Pourtant, en privé, la nouvelle génération venait à douter et à chanceler sous le poids des traditions ancestrales. Andromeda s'était enfui trois ans auparavant pour épouser un homme que ses parents n'auraient même pas autorisé à cirer leurs chaussures et avait été immédiatement reniée. Le même sort avait frappé Sirius qui ne supportait plus les contraintes et avait déménagé chez les Potter et fait annulé le contrat de mariage l'unissant à Lady Isadora Rosier, jeune fille agréable mais de douze ans sa cadette. Regulus et Narcissa avaient été poussés au doute par la fuite de leurs ainés mais n'osaient pas questionner l'intégralité de ce qui leur avait été inculqué dès l'enfance.

La seule qui ne doutait pas ce soir là, c'était Bellatrix. Cette soirée allait être la consécration de tout ce pour lequel elle vivait. Ce soir, ici, elle recevrait la Marque des Ténèbres qui ferait d'elle la première femme à suivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et à assumer entièrement cet acte. Elle avait mémorisé les moindres détails de la célébration qui se déroulait dans le luxueux mais lugubre Manoir Selwyn, de peur de commettre le moindre faux-pas horriblement compromettant lors de sa première entrevue avec Lui.

Bellatrix remarqua que son enthousiasme ne semblait pas partagé par les deux autres apprentis Mangemorts qui l'accompagnaient. Severus avait l'air tout bonnement terrifié sans que Bellatrix ne parvienne à déterminer si c'était elle ou ce qui les attendait qui l'effrayait - mais jamais elle ne se douta un seul instant que l'intégralité des expressions qui avaient pu passer sur le visage de Severus étaient feintes et bien loin de la réalité lorsqu'il se trouvait en sa présence - et Lucius semblait douter de son choix.

A cette pensée, Bellatrix ne put retenir un soupir de mépris: Qui à part Malefoy, pouvait devenir Mangemort par amour? Et surtout pour Cissy! Mais la série d'événements liés au départ de la traitresse que Bella n'appelait plus qu'ainsi n'avait laissé de marge de manœuvre à personne. Andromeda était promise à l'ainée des frères Lestrange, Rodolphus, dont le caractère moins cruel et sadique envers les Impurs que son cadet Rabastan le destinait naturellement vers elle. Bellatrix aurait alors épousé Rodolphus conformément aux voeux des deux patriarches Black et Lestrange et Lucius et Narcissa se seraient mariés ensuite. Mais Rodolphus, une fois célibataire avait réclamé la main de la plus jeune ce que Lucius n'avait pas accepté. Il s'était adressé au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait consenti à leur union à condition que le jeune homme recrute pour lui des partisans, ce qu'il avait fait. Rodolphus, incité par le Maitre avait alors demandé Bellatrix en mariage et au grand dam de Rabastan, elle avait accepté. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était tellement important! L'un ou l'autre, la différence n'était pas grande...

Bellatrix fut alors tirée de sa reflexion alors que les majestueuses portes de bronze s'ouvraient en grand, leur laissant le passage vers la salle de bal richement décoré. Mais la jeune femme ne garderait aucun souvenir du déroulé de la cérémonie. Au moment ou elle vit pour la première fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui trônait avec majesté, un serpent noir lové à ses pieds, elle fut bouleversée. Tant de puissance, tant de dignité, tant de présence, tant de charisme... C'était bien là le rassemblement de l'intégralité des qualités que seul un homme au sang le plus pur pouvait posséder. Elle songea qu'elle aurait aimé être fiancée à un mage noir aussi puissant, et cette pensée la hanta jusqu'à sa mort, sans qu'elle n'apprenne jamais la réelle ascendance de celui qu'elle avait mis tant d'énergie à servir.

##############################

 **Alors, review pour votre (pas si humble que ça) servante?**


	10. Chapitre 10

Disclaimer: No, no tengo Harry Potter...

##################################

\- Les filles, Roger Davies a invité Fleur Delacour au Bal de Noël!

\- Non! Pas possible! Et elle a dit oui?

\- Natalie, en même temps elle allait pas dire non enfin!

\- Scarlett a raison sur ce coup là, on parle de Roger Davies quand même! qu'est ce qu'il est beau ce mec!

\- Oh, Keira arrête de baver on dirait une de ces pouffes qui courent après Krum. C'est bizarre par contre... Toi qui le connais bien Cho, tu en dis quoi?

Cho tourna vivement la tête vers ses amies et tenta de comprendre de quoi elle pouvaient bien parler. Cependant, Scarlett ne fut pas dupe et demanda abruptement: "Attends, tu matais encore Cedric? Par Merlin, arrête de stresser, c'est évident qu'il va t'inviter! Lui non plus ne te lâche pas des yeux!"

"Ah bon? s'étonna Marietta, je n'avais pas remarqué. Bon, Cho, tu crois que Davies en pince pour la Frenchy?"

Cho se replongea dans la conversation avec plus d'attention en veillant bien à ne pas regarder dans la direction du groupe de Poufsouffles plus âgés. De ne pas regarder un Poufsouffle en particulier et de se dire intérieurement de garder espoir.

Natalie s'enquit alors: "Tu t'es trouvé une tenue? Parce qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps et aucune sortie à Pré-au-Lard." La jeune asiatique la rassura et fit mine de s'intéresser aux ragots que Marietta colportait à tour de bras au sujet des couples récents, certains véridiques comme la cadette Weasley et le jeune Longdubat, d'autres plus folkloriques ou carrément délirants.

Cho sentit alors quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule et se retourna: Cedric Diggory se tenait devant elle en ignorant les sourires un brin narquois de leurs amis respectifs. Il lui demanda : "Je peux te parler un instant? En privé je veux dire." Cho acquiesça énergiquement, sentant ses joues s'empourprer. Ils s'éloignèrent d'une douzaine de pas en silence, évitant de trébucher dans la neige qui tombait sans discontinuer depuis une semaine.

Cedric s'arrêta alors sous un arbre et lui dit: "J'ai vraiment l'impression d'y aller franco comme ça mais... Est-ce que tu voudrais m'accompagner au bal?" Cho eut un grand sourire, songeant qu'après tout elle avait ses chances et répondit: "Oui, avec plaisir. Alors, huit heures dans le Hall?" Cedric sourit à son tour et ajouta: "Je t'attendrais plutôt devant ta salle commune. Autant profiter de ta compagnie au maximum tu ne crois pas?" La jeune femme leva un sourcil et conclut: "Je trouve ça un peu surprenant vu qu'on a toute la vie devant nous, mais oui d'accord."

Un peu plus de six mois plus tard, Cho se souviendrait amèrement de cette phrase qu'elle avait prononcé sans réfléchir, à l'enterrement de Cedric: "On a toute la vie devant nous." Ce n'était plus le cas maintenant, car Il était mort, et elle ne pouvait ignorer le fait que ce n'était en aucun cas un accident. Harry et Dumbledore avaient raison et elle les suivrait sans hésiter, en mémoire de Cedric.

##################################

NdA: Aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de vous raconter une petite histoire: Il était une fois une adolescente timide et un peu fofolle qui avait dans sa tête de nombreux personnages qui cohabitaient, contrôlés par différentes puissances. Parmi elles, l'inspiration était la plus utile mais aussi très traitre. Un beau jour du milieu du mois de Novembre, elle s'exclama: "J'en ai marre! Plus rien à me mettre sous la dent jusqu'à Noël: que des trailers de films et d'épisodes spéciaux Noël et rien de nouveau! Je prends des vacances! " Et c'est ce qu'elle fit en attendant Star Wars, le dernier épisode de Downton Abbey, le nouvel épisode de Sherlock, le nouveau Captain America, la saison 6 de Games of Thrones et le Spin-Off de Harry Pottzr... To be continued comme on dit

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je continue d'écrire bon gré mal gré.


	11. Chapitre 11

**NdA: Hello les gens! aller, plus que deux jours et demi d'attente pour Star Wars ( et une journée avant la rencontre parents/ élèves/ profs) ! Plus qu'une semaine avant les vacances (et quatre jours avant mes oraux d'anglais youpi!) ! Et plus qu'une douzaine de jours avant Noël! On tient jusqu'au bout! Chapitre plutôt court qui sert de réponse à celui de vendredi, vous verrez pourquoi... Sur ce, Enjoy and Review!**

 **Disclaimer: "No idea..." Et non seulement Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas mais cette réplique non plus (et un paquet de cookies à celui ou celle qui l'aura reconnu)**

########################

Durant toute ma vie, tu m'as fasciné. Je ne dirais pas t'avoir aimé dés le début ou pouvoir parler de coup de foudre car ce serait faux mais lors de notre première rencontre, alors que les autres enfants couraient partout en s'amusant, tu étais différente. Tu étais belle, sombre et cruelle même si ça, je ne le savais pas encore.

Nous avons grandi et tu as été promise à mon cadet qui te ressemblait tellement, Rabastan. Tout le monde s'accordait pour dire que vous formiez un couple parfait, convaincus et ardents défenseurs de la pureté du sang. Moi, je devais me contenter de Andromeda, ta grande sœur qui n'en avait très clairement rien à faire de moi et qui était déjà une traitre à son sang. Je savais qu'elle sortait avec un Poufsouffle, né moldu en prime et c'est moi qui ai envoyé quelques "indices" à tes parents pour provoquer la fuite de ta sœur. Ainsi, j'étais sur que nous serions fiancés, étant donné que tu deviendrais l'ainée "officielle" des sœurs Black. Je ne préocuppais pas vraiment de la relation entre Lucius et Narcissa. J'aurais du.

Lucius a passé un marché avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres: il se mariait avec Narcissa qui devait servir de prix de consolation à Rabastan, et lui fournissait des Mangemorts jeunes pour grossir ses rangs en échange. Je me suis retrouvé malgré moi dans le lot, comme Severus, Rosier, Macnair, Selwyn, Rowle et tant d'autres. Je ne voulais pas en être car je savais que je serais constamment comparé à Rabastan qui remplissait mieux le rôle de fanatique meurtrier. J'ai fait de mon mieux, pour toi.

Et puis je t'ai épousé. Et j'ai subi la plus grande déception de ma vie: tu ne m'aimais pas, ne me respectais pas et te moquais complètement de moi. J'ignorais pourquoi mais cela te rendait inaccessible et encore plus attirante à mes yeux. Un jour, j'ai compris: il n'y avait de place que pour un seul être dans ton cœur et aurais tué tes sœurs, tes parents et tous tes amis pour mieux le servir. Et comment, oh ma cruelle et sublime Bellatrix, comment aurais-je pu concurrencer le Seigneur des Ténèbres?

########################

J'envoie un petit chaton vous quémander des reviews, peut être que ce sera plus efficace que mon message de d'habitude... Parce que même pas dix reviews pour plus de cinq cent vues... A vous de voir!


	12. Chapitre 12

**NdA: Hello les gens. Vraiment désolée pour hier et avant-hier, vous aurez deux chapitres en compensation pendant les vacances quand j'aurai moins de travail parce que là, je suis totalement submetgée... Du coup mini chapitre, Enjoy and Review quand même!**

 **Disclaimer: Ne me regardez pas comme ça, HP ne m'appartient pas (encore)**

Malgré ce que tout le monde avait dit et pensé, Michael et Ginny avaient gardé un bon souvenir de leur relation amoureuse. Pourtant leurs amis, leurs camarades, leurs ennemis et même leurs familles s'y étaient opposé, de manière plus ou moins directe. Mais Ginny et Michael étaient têtus, et ils étaient amoureux. Alors ils avaient tenu bon, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en puissent plus, non pas de l'autre mais de ce que cela impliquait.

Lorsque les frères de Ginny avaient appris qu'elle voyait quelqu'un, ils avaient immédiatement décidé de faire de sa vie un enfer. Les copines de dortoir de Ginny étaient jalouses qu'un Serdaigle plus âgé s'intéresse à une fille qu'elles jugeaient aussi bizarre et ennuyeuse. Les amis de Michael étaient lassés de ne plus le voir autant qu'avant.

Au début, Ginny n'avait pas compris ce que Michael voyait en elle. C'était à une période où elle manquait de confiance en elle même et en les autres et son petit ami l'avait beaucoup aidé car lui seul avait su voir ce qui se cachait sous la carapace de timidité et de discrétion. Il avait vu avant tous les autres la farouche guerrière au tempérament de feu et la joueuse de Quidditch extrêmement douée. Il avait vu une jeune femme déterminée et courageuse qui défendait les moins aimés comme Hermione ou Luna et son infini douceur. Michael avait su deviner les nombreuses qualités de Ginny et pour ça, elle ne lui serait jamais trop reconnaissante.

Alors, dix ans après, alors qu'elle était en passe de devenir une joueuse de renommée internationale, une championne, elle avait accepté une interview exclusive d'un petit magazine obscur et spécialisé en sports à la fois moldus et sorciers qui avait été créé par Michael, ce qui l'avait immédiatement rendu célèbre.

Pour Michael, Ginny était un vent de fraîcheur, toujours prête à parler de tout et de rien ainsi qu'à défendre férocement ses opinions. Elle se détachait du lot, surtout par rapport à ses amies de Serdaigle, adorables mais rarement motivées pour une conversation sur un sujet aussi masculin que le sport. A part sa meilleure amie et confidente, Morag, en bonne Poursuiveuse et grande rivale amicale de Ginny pendant tous leurs matchs à Poudlard.

Mais leur couple n'était pas destiné à durer. Trop de choses les séparaient, de leurs opinions politiques - Michael était neutre et un brin sceptique du retour de Vous-Savez-Qui - à leurs fortes personnalités qui avaient rendues fameuses leurs disputes. Il s'étaient séparés à l'amiable, en se disant que c'était pour le mieux et en se jurant de rester amis. Michael s'était consolé avec Cho et Ginny avait Dean; la vie avait repris son cours après une connexion fragile et éphémère.

Alors, review?


	13. Chapitre 13

**NdA: Hello les gens! C'est officiel, après être sortie de cours à 19 heures après mes oraux d'anglais, mon cerveau a fondu. Donc je ne promets rien pour ce chapitre. Ce sera sans doute mieux pendant les vacances (Plus qu'une journée et je peux chanter Libérée Dévivréééééééeeeeeeeeeeeee! Jusqu'à notre cadeau de Noël de la part du lycée: Les Bacs Blancs ;p ). Enjoy and Review!**

 **Disclaimer: Si Star Wars était à moi... Flûte c'est pas le bon disclaimer! Donc Harry Potter non plus n'est pas à moi...**

Fleur en avait marre. Et pas qu'un peu. Toute sa vie elle avait subi les moqueries, les préjugés, les regards haineux, les clins d'œil pervers, les réflexions acides, les blagues à deux balles et j'en passe! Être choisi parmi tous les sorciers pour représenter son pays lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ne pouvait surement pas vouloir dire qu'elle était douée et intelligente! Après tout c'est une vérité universellement reconnue qu'une femme ne peut pas être et belle et talentueuse. Surtout si elle a des origines Vélanes.

Mais Fleur s'était habituée. Elle avait fait avec, travaillant dur pour obtenir les meilleures notes alors qu'on murmurait dans son dos qu'elle séduisait les professeurs. Elle avait fait avec, cherchant désespérément un garçon ou un homme plus intéressé par son esprit ou son caractère que par son visage, sa poitrine ou ses jambes. Mais elle refusait de faire avec lorsque toute sa belle-famille se moquait d'elle sans raison valable et en mettant en doute son affection et son amour pour Bill, tentant même de le caser avec d'autres femmes sous son nez! Elle en avait plus que marre et elle comptait bien leur faire entendre.

Fleur en était à ce point de ses réflexions quand elle sentit plutôt qu'elle ne vit Bill se glisser derrière elle et lui murmurer: "Ils parlaient encore de toi en bas. Je leur ai dit que s'ils n'arrêtaient pas pour ne jamais recommencer, on déménagerait en France sans les inviter. Je crois que ça les a calmé." Fleur se retourna et l'embrassa doucement pour le remercier, songeant qu'elle avait vraiment bien choisi.


	14. Chapitre 14

**NdA: C'est les vacances! C'est les vacances! C'est les vacances! Rien de précis à dire sur ce chapitre, juste Enjoy and Review ce concentré de fluff à l'état pur!**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter n'est pas à moi. La citation mythique prononcée par le personnage principal de ce texte n'est pas à moi non plus.**

Neville leva la tête de son traité sur les plantes asiatiques médicinales du XIVème siècle en entendant Hannah l'appeler: "Chéri, tu voudrais bien vérifier que les enfants sont couchés? Je n'ai pas tout à fait fini mes comptes." Il ferma le lourd volume et le reposa sur l'étagère puis se dirigea vers la chambre des jumeaux. Sans surprise, de la lumière filtrait de sous la porte et des gazouillis ainsi que des murmures précipités se faisaient entendre.

Neville ouvrit la porte et se retint de sourire. Matthew et Emily, tous deux âgés de cinq ans étaient plongés dans une explication compliquée de quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à du Quidditch à l'aide de grands moulinets de bras pour l'un, et d'imitations de grands joueurs avec Pumpkin, le Boursoufl de la maison comme balle. Trinity, la petite dernière, était assise sur le lit de Matthew et fût la première à voir Neville. Elle eut un grand sourire en battant des mains et s'exclama: "Une histoire! Une histoire!"

Le deux ainés se tournèrent rapidement, une grimace gênée sur les lèvres. Neville décida de passer l'éponge: après tout, c'était les vacances scolaires ce soir et ils avaient tous deux très bien travaillé. Il dit: "Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous étiez en train de faire et je doute d'ailleurs que votre mère soit au courant. Je vous propose donc un marché: je vous raconte une histoire de tatie Hermione et en échange, vous vous couchez et vous dormez quand je vous le demande. D'accord?" Les jumeaux répondirent simultanément: "D'accord!" alors que Trinity hochait la tête avec énergie.

Neville s'assit sur le lit et prit la plus petite sur ses genoux. Emily vint poser la tête sur son épaule et Matthew s'allongea à côté d'elle en câlinant Pumpkin. Neville commença alors son histoire: "Il y a très longtemps, dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine..." Les enfants, comme hypnotisés l'écoutèrent parler de planètes magnifiques, de combats mythiques avec des armes incroyables, de prophéties indéchiffrables et de lutte contre le bien et le mal. A un moment donné, Hannah entra et s'installa près des jumeaux. Neville songea à cet instant qu'il avait finalement eu tout ce qu'il désirait: une famille aimante et soudée.

 **So, review?**


	15. Chapitre 15

**NdA: Hello les gens! Le lieu où se déroule ce chapitre est inspiré d'une boutique londonienne qui existe vraiment et que j'ai découverte par hasard pendant les vacances de la Toussaint. C'est à côté de Selfbridges et ils vendent littéralement le meilleur thé au monde! A bon entendeur salut. Sur ce, Enjoy and Review!**

 **NB: La boutique s'appelle H.R. Higgins, a la mention "** ** _by appointement to Her Majesty the Queen_** **" et ne me paye pas pour en faire la pub, je n'y ai été qu'une fois. Mais le vendeur doit se souvenir de moi, la petite française brune qui a passé un quart d'heure à lui poser des questions et à sentir les thés alors que son père ne comprenait rien. Et le thé que Luna achète est genre le meilleur du monde: Blue Lady, un mélange aux fruits divers et variés qui a embaumé ma valise...**

 **Disclaimer: Dans ce chapitre, il y a un seul et unique truc à moi: les pitchfeuilles qui ne servent à rien à part à égailler la conversation!**

Luna entra dans la petite boutique et essora rapidement ses longs cheveux que la violente pluie qui s'abattait sans discontinuer sur la ville de Londres depuis quelques jours avait fait bouclé. Elle retira son manteau bleu turquoise et s'approcha du long comptoir tout en s'exclamant: "Bonjour Monsieur! Est-ce que vous êtes sur que les attrape-pitchfeuilles de l'entrée fonctionnent toujours? Parce que les Pitchfeuilles aiment vraiment beaucoup votre thé et ce serait dommage qu'ils le dévorent, vous ne trouvez pas?" Le vendeur, un homme âgé aux traits marqués et à l'accent britannique très prononcé lui sourit et acquiesça.

Au même moment, le petit carillon suspendu à la porte fit entendre un bruit cristallin et un jeune homme dégoulinant se glissa à l'intérieur. Ses cheveux fins étaient collés à son visage et il tenta vainement de les essuyer. Il salua le vendeur et fit un clin d'œil à Luna puis, la regardant de plus près, il s'immobilisa un instant et lui demanda: "Excusez-moi mais vous ne seriez pas la fille du directeur du Chicaneur? Parce que récemment ils ont sorti une collection d'articles sur les créatures magiques découvertes pendant la dernière décennie et c'était vraiment bien..." Luna confirma: "Oui, c'est mon père qui a créé ce magazine mais maintenant j'ai pris la relève!"

Tous deux payèrent leurs emplettes: un paquet de thé " _Blue Lady_ " pour Luna et un de café brésilien pour le jeune inconnu aux yeux verts. Celui-ci sembla rassembler son courage pour lui dire: "En fait, je suis naturaliste et... Je me demandais si on pourrait en parler un peu quelque part... Il y a un salon de thé au sous-sol ici, c'est très accueillant." Luna eut un grand sourire rayonnant et les yeux pétillants, lui répondit finalement: "Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup!"

 **So, a small review for your french favourite writer?**


	16. Chapitre 16

**NdA: Hello les gens! Je poste pour la première fois du bord de mer,c chez mes grands-parents. J'ai réalisé qu'il allait manquer pas mal de chapitres pour arriver à 25 aussi continuerais-je sans doute de poster après Noël! Je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre griffonné dans le train, Enjoy and Review!**

 **Disclaimer: Non, je ne possède rien!**

###############################

Arthur descendit du train et jura à voix basse quand il réalisa qu'il avait perdu de vue ses frères qui avaient sans doute rejoint leurs groupes d'amis respectifs. Il tenta vainement de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule d'élèves chargés de malles et qui avançaient lentement sur le quai du Poudlard Express. L'allée était très peu éclairée et bondée aussi Arthur abandonna toute tentative de retrouver quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.

Devant lui, quelques Serpentards d'une quinzaine d'années bousculèrent méchamment une petite fille rousse qui trébucha sur sa valise pendant qu'ils ricanaient. Arthur la rattrapa de justesse et remarqua que comme lui, sa cravate était blanche et que son pull ne portait pas d'emblème : elle entrait elle aussi en première année. Elle ouvrit la bouche en retour alors qu'un homme à la silhouette monumentale s'exclamait d'une voix tonitruante : « Les Premières Années en rang devant moi s'il vous plait ! Par ici, les Premières Années ! »

Arthur et la petite rousse s'avancèrent au même rythme et montèrent dans la même barque qu'une grande blonde aux yeux verts et qu'un garçon un peu rond. La rousse murmura au jeune garçon : « Merci pour tout à l'heure. Je m'appelle Molly, Molly Prewett, et toi ? » Il lui répondit : « Moi c'est Arthur Weasley. » tout en détaillant les traits de son visage : deux grands yeux marron foncé, un petit nez retroussé qui surmontait une bouche en forme de cœur et deux longues tresses flamboyantes sous la pâle lueur de la lanterne. Molly commença alors à faire la conversation avec aisance, alors qu'Arthur l'écoutait avec attention, soucieux de lui faire bonne impression.

Soudain, tous les regards se tournèrent vers le château qui venait d'apparaitre, majestueux et éclairé de mille feux. Nombreux furent les murmures d'admiration car si leurs ainés avaient dit aux enfants que la première vue qu'ils auraient de Poudlard serait magique, rien ne les y avaient préparé pour autant. Les yeux de Molly s'écarquillèrent et pétillèrent puis elle se tourna vers Arthur, un large sourire aux lèvres. Arthur réalisa alors qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour voir ce sourire tous les jours.

###############################

 **Une review?**


	17. Chapitre 17

**NdA: Hello les gens! Oui je poste tôt mais vu le temps qu'il fait et l'asbsence de trucs à faire à part mes devoirs, je me suis dis: Autant poster plus tôt, quitte à faire un deuxième chapitre derrière! On commence à s'approcher de la fin qui aura lieu, je vous le rappelle après Noël vu mon retard... Sur ce, Enjoy and Review!**

 **Disclaimer: Si Harry Potter m'appartenait, les personnages de ce chapitre auraient survécu aux Reliques de la Mort... Snif...**

\- Remus ? Remus!

\- Nymph' ! Mais… qu'est ce que tu fais là ?C'est trop dangereux pour toi, il faut que tu retournes en sécurité, une fois que les combats auront commencé, ce sera trop tard !

\- Remus, je suis une grande fille, je peux me défendre toute seule contrairement à ce que tu crois. Et puis, je n'allais pas t'abandonner sans savoir ce qui pourrait t'arriver.

\- Nymph', tu n'aurais pas du venir. Tu es encore trop fatiguée, je sais que tu es capable de te défendre en temps normal, mais juste après l'accouchement, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Ca va, je te dis ! Je peux combattre, je suis une Auror qualifiée pour ce genre de situation, moi !

\- Il ne s'agit pas de ça. Nymph', il faut que quelqu'un reste s'occuper de Teddy, au cas où…

\- Il y a toujours ma mère…

\- Au cas où je ne survivrais pas à cette nuit !

\- Remus…

\- Autant ne pas se voiler la face Nymphadora : nos chances de survie et de victoire sont faibles. Mes chances de survie sont faibles. L'un d'entre nous doit rester vivant, pour Teddy. Veux-tu qu'il grandisse en orphelin ?

\- Remus…

\- Non, écoute moi jusqu'au bout. Nymphadora, je t'aime et je ne veux pas te voir morte ce soir, je ne pourrais pas vivre avec ce fardeau. Ne reste pas ici, je t'en supplie. Si tu ne pars pas pour moi, fais le au moins pour ton fils, pour notre fils.

\- Remus ! J'ai juré, tu te souviens ? « Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ». Je crois que ça concerne ce genre de situation aussi. Comment peux-tu seulement imaginer que je puisse te laisser ici, sans savoir ce qui t'arrive ? Tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi et bien moi non plus, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. On est tous les deux jusqu'au cou dans cette galère, que tu le veuilles ou non. Et si Vol… si Voldemort gagne, je crois qu'avoir été présente ici ou pas ne changera pas grand-chose pour moi. C'est trop tard pour s'enfuir Remus, et vous aurez besoin de tous les combattants nécessaires.

\- Je vois que tu as pensé à tout. Mais promet moi, jure moi de rester prudente et de faire attention à toi.

\- Seulement si tu en fais de même. Je t'aime Remus.

\- Je t'aime aussi Nymph'. « Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ».

Et ils s'embrassèrent, scellant ainsi leur accord à tout jamais.

 **Alors, une petite review?**


	18. Chapitre 18

**NdA: Hello les gens! Un chapitre plus long que d'habitude mais l'idée me travaillait et je voulais faire les choses bien. Ce couple est vraiment un de mes chouchous, tout est à écrire sur eux alors je m'en suis donnée à coeur joie. Et oui, j'adore Venise! Donc, une seule chose, Enjoy and Review!**

 **Conseil de musique:** **Princess Mononoké** **: thème principal, cette musique est juste parfaite! Le film aussi d'ailleurs!**

 **Disclaimer: Si vous ne connaissez pas encore la chanson, vous avez officiellement la plus petite mémoire au monde: "HP n'est (toujours) pas à moi".**

« Drago Lucius Malefoy, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Astoria Phoebe Greengrass ? »

Et Drago se souvint, comment il avait pu obtenir à son tour sa petite part de bonheur.

Tout avait commencé au lendemain de la Bataille de Poudlard, en août, sur une allée déserte perpendiculaire au Chemin de Traverse. Il était assis à la terrasse d'un bar miteux, sans aucun client et sirotait une bièreaubeurre en observant la foule des passants, à seulement quelques mètres de lui. La rentrée à Poudlard aurait bientôt lieu et il ignorait toujours s'il allait retourner faire une huitième année ou non. La proposition avait été adressée à tous les élèves théoriquement concernés mais en pratique, Drago savait très bien qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu.

Elle était alors venue s'asseoir en face de lui. Astoria Greengrass, la petite Astoria qui l'année dernière avait discrètement aidé l'Armée de Dumbledore de mille et unes façons, tout en maintenant une façade d'apprentie Mangemort convaincue. Drago l'avait grillée mais ne l'avait pas dénoncée, esprit de cohésion Serpentard oblige. Elle lui sourit et lui dit sans préambule : « Tu as peur d'y retourner n'est-ce pas ? A Poudlard je veux dire. » Il avait haussé un sourcil, assez surpris mais elle avait repris avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche : « Tout le monde va revenir en fin de compte : Blaise, ma sœur, Tracey, Greg, Alec même Pansy, Théo et les jumelles Carrow. Mais il faut que tu y ailles avec eux après tout, tu es des leurs et les Serpents font toujours front commun, envers et contre tous. »

Il avait souri en reconnaissant dans sa bouche les mots de Snape, leur directeur de maison avant de réaliser qu'il ne serait plus là pour les défendre et les protéger. Snape, Vincent, Lilith qui avait été assassinée deux ans plus tôt, Millicent qui s'était suicidée, Luca, le troisième année resté pour combattre mais dévoré vivant par Greyback, sous les yeux de sa grande sœur qui en était devenue folle… La liste des absents, des morts était sans fin…

« Drago écoute moi. Tu ne peux pas nous laisser tomber. On a besoin de toi, tu es le Roi des Serpentards, pas vrai ? Je sais que tu as peur et je comprends. On a tous vu, vécu tellement de choses horribles entre l'année dernière et maintenant. Ce ne sera pas facile, j'imagine que tu sais que tout le monde va nous détester. Mais n'en a-t-il pas toujours été ainsi, les Serpents contre le reste du monde ? » Il l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux et lui avait simplement murmuré pitoyablement : « Je ne peux pas. » et c'était vrai. Elle lui avait dit : « Drago, il faut que tu reviennes. » encore plus doucement. Et comme un idiot, il était revenu.

Cette année là fut horrible. Bien pire que toutes les autres. Mais au moins cette année là il n'était pas seul. Les autres Serpentards étaient constamment avec lui et ils se soutenaient entre eux. Astoria, surtout l'aidait beaucoup. Avant cette année-là, il la considérait comme une petite fille, naïve, innocente, et protégée. Mais elle avait su comprendre, il ne savait pas trop comment, un peu instinctivement, ce qu'il avait vécu durant sa vie. Elle avait su deviner ce qui se cachait sous sa carapace d'arrogance et de présomption, tous les secrets et les non-dits, à force d'effort et de temps, petit bout par petit bout.

Et ce qu'elle avait découvert tout au fond, bien dissimulé, l'avait profondément marquée : Drago était traumatisé par ce qu'il avait vu, ce qu'il avait du faire, et ce qu'il pensait être devenu. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment remis en question pendant son enfance et son adolescence, se considérant comme le roi du monde, supérieur à tous et surtout aux Moldus, si impuissants et si inférieurs. Et puis Voldemort était revenu. Il avait vu son père, son héros, son modèle courber l'échine et se soumettre. Il avait fait de même, pensant y gagner la gloire. A la place, il avait passé une année entière à mourir de peur, pour lui, pour sa mère car incapable de tuer un homme. L'absence de remords montré par Snape aurait pu le suprendre s'il n'avait surpris une étincelle de souffrance dans ses yeux, enfouie sous des tonnes de mystère et de murs blindés au moment même où il avait lancé l'Avada Kedavra. Et puis il avait fallu retourner à Poudlard, en disgrâce. De nombreux élèves se faisaient torturer par une minorité et il avait failli perdre toute foi en ses camarades. Certains résistaient mais lui ne s'en mêlait pas, il se sentait trop vide et trop souillé pour cela.

Lorsqu'il avait quitté Poudlard, Drago avait émis le désir de voyager. Il avait pris un an pour lui, pour faire des rencontres, découvrir des contrées lointaines, se retrouver. Astoria lui écrivait, comme tous ses autres amis. Et un jour, alors qu'il était à Venise, assis sur le balcon de son hôtel dans le quartier sorcier près de la place Saint Marc, et qu'il regardait la baie, elle était entrée, il n'avait jamais su comment. Ils avaient parlé, longtemps, savourant l'instant présent sans penser ni au passé, ni à l'avenir.

Il l'avait invité au café Florian et avait remarqué qu'elle lisait toujours en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Lorsqu'il lui avait fait remarqué en sirotant son chocolat, elle lui avait dit qu'ils étaient identiques, lui et elle. Quand il lui avait demandé des explications, elle lui avait parlé de son enfance, semblable à celle d'une poupée de cire, férocement protégée du monde par ses deux sœurs, Daphné et Pénélope. Mais Pénélope était morte dans un terrible accident de Quidditch alors qu'elle avait six ans et elle avait été encore plus choyée et isolée. Drago l'intriguait car elle devinait en lui une souffrance qui lui rappelait la sienne.

Drago avait alors pris les mains de la jeune fille et l'avait embrassé, doucement et avec la certitude d'avoir trouvé son âme sœur. A partir de là, les choses avaient été beaucoup plus faciles. Leurs familles se connaissaient et s'appréciaient, des fiançailles avaient été conclues. Et Drago avait été pleinement satisfait et heureux, appréciant la constante présence à ses côtés de quelqu'un qui ne le mettait pas sur un piédestal mais ne le méprisait pas non plus et l'acceptait avec ses qualités et ses défauts, en toute connaissance de cause.

A Venise, au café Florian, Astoria lui avait dit : « Carpe Diem Drago. Savoure cet instant comme si c'était le dernier mais cesse de te préocupper de la mort. Tu mérites d'être ici, en vie et même si certains sont morts sans raison, ils sont morts et tu ne peux rien faire pour changer le passé. Mais tu peux toujours construire ton futur sur de nouvelles bases. »

 **So, review pour les mariés?**


	19. Chapitre 19

**NdA: Pour vous dire la vérité, je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de ce texte. Mais dans l'histoire de JKR, le personnage masculin commet un geste qui même pour l'époque me parait totalement impossible étant donné le contexte et tout... Donc je l'ai changé en accident mais ça ressemble à une mauvaise blague... Donc bon... Enjoy and Review en tout cas!**

 **Et en mode total racontage de life: Demain je vais enfin voir Star Wars et je me fais des macarons histoire de coller la honte à ma sœur (pas tant que ça, elle met son serre-tête oreilles de Yoda ^^), mon père, mon oncle et mes cousins! Donc je vais enfin pouvoir savoir si ces stupides rumeurs qui disent que le génial Han Solo mourrait sont vraies! Parce que non, je n'ai pas été vérifié sur internet, et je vis en ermite depuis une semaine pour éviter les spoilers par accident... Et donc bon demain je sais encore pas comment je fais pour poster, ce sera sans doute entre le film et la messe de Noël... Bon c'était la minute racontage de life! xD**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, it still isn't mine... My precious! (là je cite pas Snape, juste Gollum)**

Helena courait, à en perdre haleine dans la forêt. Des branches se prenaient dans sa robe, dans ses cheveux et lui griffaient le visage mais elle se forçait à ne pas ralentir, à ne pas s'arrêter. Le diadème était caché, en sécurité mais Il était toujours sur ses traces et elle redoutait une confrontation plus que tout.

Car Helena haïssait et méprisait le Baron. Elle le trouvait arrogant, méprisant et hypocrite. Quelques années plus tôt, alors qu'il avait demandé sa main à sa mère, elle avait brisé leur contrat de fiançailles tout en prenant un plaisir un peu malsain à l'humilier un peu plus. Elle ignorait alors qu'il l'aimait à la folie en effet, elle s'imaginait qu'il ne s'intéressait qu'à sa fortune et au diadème de sagesse. Mais des sentiments plus profonds étaient apparus au fond de l'âme de l'homme et ni le temps, ni les refus successifs n'avaient été utiles pour les supprimer.

Mais cette nuit, la rencontre devait se produire. La jeune femme trébucha, se retint de justesse à un tronc d'arbre. Une main gantée s'abattit sur son mince poignet et l'immobilisa. Elle se dégagea vivement pour faire face au Baron, croisant malgré elle ces yeux gris clair qu'elle détestait. Le Baron de Lancaster eut un petit sourire suffisant et satisfait et murmura : « Merlin tout puissant qu'avons-nous là ? Lady Helena, s'enfuyant dans la forêt… »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de le provoquer légèrement en sifflant : « Lâchez-moi, vile Serpent ! Comment osez-vous… » Il la coupa brutalement : « Je doute que l'instant soit aux insultes. Votre mère se meurt et veut vous revoir pour vous pardonner. A votre place… » Elle répliqua vivement : « Cela ne vous regarde pas ! Et je ne rentrerai pas en Angleterre. Pas avec vous, en tout cas. »

Il accusa le coup et excédé, lui répéta : « Votre mère se meurt, Milady. Le moment est mal choisi pour vous plaindre de votre compagnon de voyage. Si vous ne vous étiez pas cachée ainsi, le choix vous aurait peut-être été laissé. » Elle continua, ne pouvant se retenir : « Et que ferez-vous Milord, en imitant son ton un brin obséquieux, vous me ferez peur avec cette si grande épée ? » I contracta les poings et serra les dents : « Taisez-vous ! » Elle feint un rire, tentant de lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas intimidée alors qu'elle frissonnait de peur : « Et pourquoi devrais-je vous obéir ? De quel droit me donnez-vous des ordres, Baron ? Vous m'êtes inférieur en hiérarchie et vous me devez obéissance et non le contraire ! N'allez pas croire qu'un malheureux contrat qui n'a vécu que quelques jours sera suffisant ! »

Il blêmit : « Cette fois vous dépassez les limites. Vous n'avez visiblement aucune idée de qui je suis, de ce que je pourrais faire. Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer un homme amoureux Helena, vous devriez vous en souvenir à l'avenir. » Il esquissa un mouvement vers elle mais elle avait reculé vivement. Il dégaina son épée, espérant l'effrayer mais glissa sur une racine visqueuse. Sa lame s'enfonça profondément dans la poitrine de la jeune fille qui tituba et s'effondra en arrière, de l'écume rosée aux lèvres.

Le Baron s'effondra à ses côtés, dévasté par l'ampleur de ce qu'il venait de faire. Incapable d'imaginer un futur sans celle qu'il aimait, il arracha furieusement l'épée du cadavre ensanglanté et s'empala dessus. Leurs sangs se mêlèrent, scellant ainsi une alliance éternelle.

 **Review pour missa?**


	20. Chapitre 20

**NdA: Hello les gens, et avant toute chose, Merry Christmas! Ce chapitre est celui d'hier soir mais mon ordi a planté deux fois de suite et je n'avais pas de fichier de sauvegarde donc... Plus de chapitre à dix-neuf heures à savoir que je n'allais clairement pas avoir le temps de le réécrire entièrement le soir... Donc je l'ai réécrit ce matin et le voilà! Je rappelle que ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre, il en reste encore cinq je crois... Et rassurez-vous, Dame Inspiration a l'air de retour après avoir vu Star Wars!**

 **Disclaimer: Comme toujours, rien n'est à moi... Pour le moment!**

« Ron reviens ici ! J'en ai marre de toi ! »

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien et se contenta de claquer la porte de la Salle Commune alors qu'Hermione, hystérique et tapant du poing sur la table, continuait de s'égosiller : « Ronald Bilius Weasley, pour la dernière fois, reviens t'asseoir et finis ce devoir de Potions ! » sans que cela n'ait aucun effet, sous le regard médusé des premières années qui n'avaient jamais assisté à des disputes d'une telle envergure.

Hermione se rassit furieusement, manquant de peu renverser les piles de manuels et de parchemins qui s'empilaient sur son bureau. Ron pouvait être tellement immature ! Qui pouvait penser, à la veille de la dernière journée des ASPIC, à aller à une soirée ? Surtout juste avant deux épreuves pratiques et pas des plus simples : Défense le matin et Potions l'après-midi. La jeune fille se força à arrêter de penser à son petit ami et à se replonger dans ses revisions : Valait-il mieux aller se coucher pour être en forme le lendemain ou travailler encore un peu ? Elle décida de revoir quelques méthodes générales de Potions mais n'arrivait pas à garder Ron hors de sa tête.

Ron soupira en arrivant en face de la salle du quatrième étage où se déroulait une fête clandestine : il n'avait plus aucune envie d'y assister, du moins pas sans Hermione. Il se sentait coupable de l'avoir laissé et d'avoir provoqué la dispute en refusant de travailler. Il savait en effet qu'elle ne voulait que son bien et c'était pour cela qu'elle lui avait fait promettre de réviser les Potions avec elle. De plus, la semaine d'examens qui s'achevaient demain l'avait beaucoup stressée et elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Ron décida de retourner dans la Salle Commune, cependant un peu inquiet : se faire attaquer par une volée d'oiseaux ne faisait toujours pas partie de ses priorités !

Hermione sursauta en sentant une main se poser doucement sur son épaule et se retourna : Ron se tenait devant elle, un air contrit si mignon sur le visage qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lui pardonner. Il demanda à voix basse : « Tu veux bien me pardonner ? J'aurais pas dû partir comme ça, pas après t'avoir promis de travailler avec toi. » Elle murmura, un peu amusée par son attitude de repentant : « Apologies accepted, Captain Needa. » et sourit en voyant son haussement de sourcil interrogateur. Elle lui expliqua : « C'est une citation extraite de l'un de mes films préférés qu'il faudra qu'on regarde cet été. Je m'excuse aussi, pour m'être énervée comme ça. » Il l'embrassa sur la joue et passa un bras autour de ses épaules : « Bon, on révise alors ? Et je regarderai ce film avec toi quand on sera plus à Poudlard, OK ? ». Elle se blottit contre lui et songea : Au diable les examens, avoir un imparfait et néanmoins adorable petit ami était bien plus intéressant !

 **Alors, review en cadeau de Noël?**


	21. Chapitre 21

**NdA: Hello les gens! J'espère que vous avez passé un très joyeux Noël parce que moi oui! Même si je viens de regarder Le silence des agneaux et que ce film a quelque chose de ... traumatisant et fascinant en même temps... "J'ai un ami pour le dîner" est juste parfaite, comme tout le reste du film d'ailleurs. Enfin bref, au chapitre: Enjoy and Review!**

 **Disclaimer: Il n'a as changé depuis ce matin et je sais que vous savez que je sais que vous le savez très bien!**

Harry sourit en voyant Lily ramper sur le tapis, s'aidant de ses coudes et de ses pieds pour atteindre sa propre pile de cadeaux au pied du sapin. A sa droite, James déballait précipitamment ses paquets, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil à Albus qui prenait son temps, soigneusement et méticuleusement, pour ne déchirer aucun emballage. Ginny s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle murmura : « On parie quoi que le pull de maman pour James est rouge et or ? » Et Harry se souvint de son premier pull Weasley, qui avait accompagné le premier d'une longue série de Noëls heureux.

Harry savait que son premier Noël avait été joyeux mais il n'en gardait aucun souvenir et toutes les personnes présentes étaient mortes. Les Noëls qui avaient suivi avaient été gênants, tristes et humiliants : voir Dudley arracher à toute allure les papiers cadeaux qui recouvraient jouets et vêtements en très grande quantité alors qu'il ne recevait que de vieux pulls informes et usés jusqu'à la corde n'était pas une vision très réjouissante.

Il entendit alors Ginny lui souffler : « Tu te souviens de notre premier Noël ensemble ? Le premier après la guerre je veux dire. » Cette année-là, ils étaient tous restés à Poudlard au grand dam de Mme Weasley, en guise de soutien à tous les élèves qui n'avaient plus personnes et qui étaient condamnés à passer Noël seuls au château. Pendant une journée, les Maisons semblaient avoir disparues : Harry se rappelait avoir vu Hermione et Blaise Zabini plongé dans un débat houleux sur la législation sorcière, Neville et Hannah s'embrasser pour la première fois, et avoir lui-même dansé avec la Serdaigle Morag McDougall, nièce de Mangemort.

Mais la danse qui l'avait le plus marqué, c'était celle qu'il avait partagé avec Ginny. Cette danse n'avait rien d'incroyable ou de parfait – les pieds de Ginny en gardaient le souvenir- mais elle représentait pour Harry un moment simple et exceptionnel à la fois, et qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'avoir vécu auparavant. Ensuite, danser ensemble à Noël était devenu une tradition entre eux, et aucun d'entre eux n'y avait jamais failli. Harry prit les mains de sa femme, l'attira à lui et commença lentement à tourner avec elle, sous le regard attendri et un peu amusé de ses enfants.

Tout n'était toujours pas parfait, Harry et Ginny l'avaient compris depuis longtemps et avaient appris à savourer chaque bon moment. Mais à cet instant précis, tout était bien.

 **Une petite review?**


	22. Chapitre 22

**NdA: Hello les gens! C'est officiel, Downton Abbey m'inspire beaucoup! Ils sont en train de diffuser l'intégrale de la saison 6 sur TMC c'est trop bien! Et ça m'en ferait presque oublier que c'est fini... Le couple d'aujourd'hui ne dépareillerait pas dans cette série d'ailleurs! Enfin bref, Enjoy and Review!**

 **Disclaimer: Si Harry Potter m'appartenait, ce couple serait bien plus développé. Parce qu'il est super super cool!**

Lucius et Narcissa s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois lors d'une réception luxueuse et ennuyeuse dans les jardins du Manoir Malefoy il avait neuf ans et elle six. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi à se poursuivre et à chahuter entre les parterres et les massifs fleuris et décorés. Narcissa se souvenait du moindre détail de cette fête alors qu'un seul souvenir était resté à Lucius : celui d'une petite fille à l'air angélique mais qui lui avait furieusement tiré les cheveux quand elle l'avait attrapé.

Ils s'étaient revus un été deux ans après, peu avant l'entrée de Lucius à Poudlard qui s'était baladé tout le temps dans son uniforme flambant neuf et en faisant semblant d'agiter sa baguette magique toute neuve en bois d'érable. Narcissa, transformée en vraie Lady s'était toutefois vite lassée et avait mimé l'acte de lui tirer les cheveux. Lucius avait immédiatement arrêté et s'en était souvenu à l'avenir.

Lorsque Narcissa était entrée à son tour à Poudlard, deux ans après Bellatrix et cinq ans après Andromeda, elle avait rejoint ses sœurs et Lucius à Serpentard. Lors des trois premières années de Narcissa, leur différence d'âge de trois ans les avaient séparés.

Et un été, si semblable à celui de leur première rencontre, alors que la jeune fille avait quatorze ans et que le jeune Malefoy en avait dix-sept, leurs parents les avaient fiancés, sans leur demander leurs avis, bien entendu. Lucius avait été plutôt soulagé : il aurait pu tomber sur Bellatrix, qui avait déjà une réputation à la hauteur de sa folie. Narcissa était rassurée aussi : Lucius avait toujours été plutôt gentil avec elle. Elle espérait simplement qui ne se rappelait pas de leur crêpage de chignon, au sens propre.

Lucius et Narcissa avaient alors commencé à passer plus de temps ensemble et avaient découvert qu'ils s'entendaient bien, à leur plus grande joie. Lucius était beau, sportif et intelligent Narcissa était magnifique, gracieuse et rusée : leur couple était destiné à marcher. Mais il y avait plus : leurs forts caractères et leur volonté commune de préserver leurs lignées respectives s'accordaient parfaitement. Et ils tombèrent amoureux, doucement mais sûrement, de l'amour que l'on ne peut ressentir qu'une fois dans sa vie.

Et puis Andromeda s'enfuit. Et le complexe et subtil jeu des alliances provoqua les Black à briser les fiançailles des deux jeunes gens pour unir Narcissa à l'un des frères Lestrange. Lucius comprit qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps et qu'une seule manœuvre était possible pour qu'il puisse épouser Narcissa. Il rencontra le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui promit de recruter autant de Mangemorts qu'il voudrait et qu'il se soumettrait à ses ordres en échange de la main de la plus jeune sœur Black. Voldemort accepta et une génération entière de Serpentards prit la Marque.

Le mariage des deux Serpents eut lieu en été, conformément aux désirs de Narcissa. Elle avait dix-huit ans et sortait de Poudlard alors que Lucius avait repris depuis plusieurs années l'entreprise familiale, Malefoy Inc. tout en convoitant le poste de Manitou, c'est-à-dire de conseiller du ministre de la Magie. Les festivités furent purement magnifiques car il fallait bien montrer à tous qu'ils écraseraient quiconque se mettrait sur leur route mais ni Lucius ni Narcissa ne s'en souciaient vraiment : ils avaient trop hâte d'être enfin seuls.

Un an plus tard, un beau jour du mois de juin, Drago vint au jour. L'accouchement se passa très mal malgré les médicomages réputés engagés par Lucius. Après vingt heures, l'enfant n'était toujours pas né et Narcissa se tordait de douleur, au bord de l'inconscience alors que sa mère et sa belle-mère tentaient désespérément d'éloigner Lucius : l'accouchement ne concernait pas les époux. En vain, d'ailleurs : Lucius était entré en trombe excédé et n'avait pas lâché la main de sa femme jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini. La sentence était ensuite tombée : Drago était un enfant robuste et en bonne santé mais Narcissa ne pourrait plus jamais porter d'enfant à terme.

Un peu plus d'un an plus tard, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était tombé. Narcissa, la froide et belle Narcissa avait témoigné en la faveur de Lucius, et de part ses contacts hauts placés et sa plaidoirie efficace, il s'en était tiré. Il ne bénirait jamais assez Narcissa qui avait conservé une mèche de ses cheveux donnée avant qu'il prenne la Marque et qui l'avait utilisée pour préparer un peu de Polynectar. Lucius avait ainsi convaincu l'intégralité du tribunal d'un simple mouvement de bras, échappant à une peine très lourde. Et la vie avait repris son cours.

Pendant de nombreuses années, Lucius et Narcissa avaient vécu heureux, comblés par leur amour et leur fils. Le futur s'était assombri lors d'une nuit d'été : Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu. Ce fut le début d'une époque de mensonges, de peur, de trahisons et de lâcheté. Mais leur amour fut plus fort et survécu. Narcissa regarda lors d'une autre nuit d'été Voldemort droit dans les yeux et lui mentit pour sauver le Survivant, pour Drago et Lucius.

Cela lui permit d'éviter la prison en revanche Lucius fut exilé, pour quinze ans. Il décida de partir en Europe et de voyager. La première année, Narcissa resta en Angleterre, avec Drago qui devait retourner à Poudlard une dernière année. Mais Drago sentait que sa mère se languissait de son père et s'ennuyait, enfermée dans le manoir. Il lui conseilla de rejoindre son père. Narcissa accepta sans se faire prier et prit le premier Portoloin international pour l'Italie. Ils se retrouvèrent à Rome sous le chaud soleil d'été et voyagèrent ensemble pendant deux ans avant de s'établir à Paris. Et leur amour pour l'autre ne s'éteignit jamais, ni à la mort de Narcissa des suites d'une forme rare de cancer, ni à celle de Lucius qui décéda dans son sommeil deux ans plus tard.

 **Une petite review?**


	23. Chapitre 23

**NdA: Et voilà, dernier chapitre les gens! Enfin, avant dernier, il me reste les remerciements à faire et il se fait tard. Comme quoi! Je n'aurais jamais réussi à vous mettre un chapitre avant vingt heures! Désolée pour ne pas avoir tenu les délais et il doit manquer un drabble mais je préfère faire une fin temporaire et y revenir après que de tout laisser en plan, à tout jamais. J'avais depuis longtemps l'idée de finir par ce couple, le seul connu de sa génération, d'une nouvelle génération qui a mon age. Enjoy an Review!**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter ne m'appartiendra jamais, vous l'avez bien compris!**

Victoire ferma son livre, frustrée et dépitée. Pourquoi l'histoire finissait-elle toujours bien ? Toujours ? Alors que dans la réalité, rien ne finissait jamais comme on le voudrait. Surtout en amour. Surtout quand on est amoureuse d'un magnifique Auror et Métamorphomage nommé Teddy Lupin. Ledit jeune homme n'était pas venu à la réunion de famille annuelle des Weasley, Potter et Compagnie du réveillon de Noël, ni à la soirée du Ministère le soir du 25. Et il avait la pire excuse du monde. « Je n'ai pas pu me libérer à temps, je suis désolé. » En plus, il l'avait donnée à Harry et même pas à elle. Et il n'avait répondu à aucune de ses lettres. Quel lâche !

Victoire se sentait coupable depuis qu'elle lui avait avoué que ses sentiments pour lui n'étaient pas une amourette d'adolescents et qu'ils étaient destinés à durer, tout allait de mal en pis. Il lui avait dit être très touché mais ne pas se sentir près à s'engager pour toute la vie maintenant, qu'il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Mon œil ! Il voulait plutôt réfléchir à une échappatoire. Victoire s'en voulait de s'être faite des idées toute seule sur sa relation avec Teddy et la manière dont il la voyait.

Elle avait vaguement espéré qu'il vienne le soir de Noël, pour lui confirmer qu'il l'aimait ou du moins pour rompre les yeux dans les yeux avec elle, comme un homme. Il n'était pas là. Elle avait été furieuse et l'avait cherché à la soirée du Ministère, en vain. C'était à croire qu'il la fuyait !

Et maintenant, le soir du 29 Décembre, Victoire était seule dans son petit appartement dans la banlieue de Londres, totalement déprimée. La neige tombait sans discontinuer depuis deux heures, créant une impression d'éternité. Victoire avait l'impression que l'hiver durerait toujours, dans son cœur du moins. Elle haïssait l'hiver, trop long, trop froid, trop ennuyeux. Tous les événements intéressants avaient bien sûr lieu en été : les vacances, son anniversaire (il marquait le début de l'été)… C'était en juin que Teddy et elle s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois, en juillet qu'ils s'étaient affichés pour la première fois comme un vrai « couple », et en août, plusieurs années après qu'ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois. Victoire n'attendait que l'été et elle l'attendait tout l'hiver, tous les ans.

La sonnette la tira de sa réflexion. Elle soupira, se rappelant que l'interphone était cassé (stupide matériel moldu de seconde main !) et descendit les trois étages pour aller ouvrir. Elle eut un choc : Teddy se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, un bouquet de roses à la main. Il ouvrit la bouche mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler : elle le gifla violemment en plein visage. Puis l'insulta de manière extrêmement variée et vulgaire pendant dix bonnes minutes. Avant de fondre en larmes. Il la prit dans ses bras, lui murmurant doucement à l'oreille : « Je suis désolé ».

Comme si ça pouvait lui suffire, à elle, Victoire Weasley ! Au bout d'un moment, elle en eut marre : Quel imbécile, vraiment ! Elle lui pardonnait, d'accord mais qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour l'embrasser ?! Elle décida de prendre les commandes. Teddy se laissa faire sous la surprise puis se détacha doucement, pas trop tôt et leva un sourcil interrogateur. Elle se mit à rire et lui aussi, toujours un peu sonné mais soulagé.

Après tout, tout est bien qui finit bien.

 **So, une dernière review?**


	24. Remerciements

**Quand j'ai commencé ce calendrier, j'étais assise dans le bus et je me suis dit que je n'allais jamais dépasser le premier chapitre. Et puis le projet a avancé, petit bout par petit bout et je l'achève ce soir après pas mal de galères pas super intéressantes. Et j'en suis heureuse et fière.**

 **En premier lieu, je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de cliquer sur mon histoire, même si ce n'est que pour en lire le premier mot. C'est ma plus longue histoire publiée et c'est celle qui a été le plus lue (plus de 1000 fois!), ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur! Alors merci à tous les lecteurs, Guests ou membres du site, qu'ils soient français, belges, anglais, américains, canadiens, suisses, italiens, allemands, hollandais, arabes ou mexicains parce que c'est une expérience incroyable de se savoir lue et suivie partout dans le monde!**

 **Mais j'aimerais surtout remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des messages drôles, critiques ou gentils et qui m'ont donné la force et l'envie de continuer: Lis Blanc,** **Ange-ann 'Tina' Serpentard, Guest, Dame Marianne et Serah Jones ainsi que Mimi-chou de la lune qui m'a mis(e) en favoris et les trois personnes qui m'ont suivi (followed): Mimi, Ange-ann etbuffyxangel1! C'est à vous que je dédie ce calendrier et j'espère avoir été à la hauteur de vos espérances!**

 **Et voilà, c'est déjà la**

 **Fin.**


End file.
